customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Warrior (Halo Tournament)
Ultimate Warrior is a Halo Tournament Hosted by Sauron Sucks, and is designed to be an easier course as opposed to other Ninja Warrior courses. So far, there have been 3 tournaments, with noone yet achieving Total Victory. ULTIMATE WARRIOR 1 UW 1 featured 10 rookie jumpers attempting to beat the course. At the end of Stage 1, Five jumpers advanced to the Second Stage, and Four of those Five cleared Stage 2. In Stage 3, aPopCornColonel and AnEpikReshiram both fell early on the Propeller Bars, While KinqSparkity failed to land on the middle chain on the Chain Swing. Finally, RPG445 took on the course and nearly cleared the obstacle, but fell off of the back, not able to attempt the Cable Hopper. Tournament 1 Best Results: 1- RPG445- Stage 3, Chain Swing (Dismount) 2- KinqSparkity- Stage 3, Chain Swing 3- AnEpikReshiram- Stage 3, Propeller Bars 4- aPopCornColonel- Stage 3, Propeller Bars 5- LordFranku- Stage 2, Hammer Swing ULTIMATE WARRIOR 2 UW 2 showed 15 determined jumpers, all trying for the untouched Final Stage. Six cleared the modified First Stage, while Four moved on to the Third Stage. DrunkDR CRONIC was the first to attempt the stage, falling early on the Propeller Bars. Then, FlameVortex03 attempted the Third Stage, and shocked all when he was the first to ever clear Stage 3. KinqSparkity could not follow suit, however, and surprisingly slipped on the Propeller Bars. RPG445 then attempted to join Flame, but could not hold on, failing the Cable Hopper. In the Final Stage, FlameVortex03 showed immense determination, stating his intentions to win, saying he "Won't go down without a fight." Flame started well, but halfway up the Spider Climb, Flame fell from the Tower. Though he started climbing again, Flame could not reach the top, timing out to a bittersweet ending to Ultimate Warrior 2. Tournament 2 Best Results: 1- FlameVortex03- Stage 4, Rope Climb 2- RPG445- Stage 3, Cable Hopper 3- KinqSparkity- Stage 3, Propeller Bars 4- DrunkDR CRONIC- Stage 3, Propeller Bars 5- AnEpikReshiram- Stage 2, Hammer Swing ULTIMATE WARRIOR 3 UW 3 kicked off with 25 competitors, who were out with a vengeance after the Tragedy of UW 2, and the First Stage yielded 11 clears. 8 of them advanced onwards, with many clearing Stage 2 by the smallest of margins. But finally, though the Third Stage was challenged by the most amount of competitors than it had seen before, AnEpikReshiram fell to the Propeller Bars, while the brand new Cliffhanger defeated 5 of the remaining 7 jumpers, including, Pixel Projects, vulcan1610, Atlantic Champ, RPG445, and iGameTypes. However, two competitors managed to clear this deadly beast of an obstacle. FlameVortex03, and KinqSparkity both persevered. FlameVortex03 was expected to advance to the Final Stage, but surprisingly, he slipped from the golden transition bar in between the two tracks. KinqSparkity, however, surpassed this point, reaching the new dismount, but fell from the cable before he could attempt the jump. Tournament 3 Best Results: 1- KinqSparkity- Cable Hopper (Dismount) 2- FlameVortex03- Cable Hopper (Transition Bar) 3- Atlantic Champ- Cliffhanger (3rd Ledge) 4- Pixel Projects- Cliffhanger (2nd Ledge) 5- RPG445- Cliffhanger (1st Ledge)